Queens Arrow
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: This is the Second part of this series. Suki was kidnapped by Malcolm while Oliver needs to rescue Suki and make sure that she is safe. Malcolm has plans to destroy the Glades with the Undertaking while Slade appears to try to take his daughter back. Rated M for lemons and language. OliverxOC and RoyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alright now this is a new part of my series, the whole thing should consist about four to five parts. Depending on how well the first couple parts do. Anyways, in the last part Suki had been kidnapped by Malcolm while River had a little run in with Roy. Oliver had been shot by his own mother and he had gone to see Felicity to help him out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the Characters of Arrow. DC owns Arrow and all characters that belong to Arrow. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River**

Diggle had been waiting on the hideout waiting for everyone to return. He was sure that Suki was awake and waiting for Oliver to return so he was surprised that she hadn't called him yet. In fact he hadn't heard from anyone at all. He found that completely strange that he hadn't heard from anyone yet. He heard the door open and Diggle drew his gun and pointed his gun and Felicity stood there covered in blood.

"He wanted me to bring him here. He has been shot, would you please help me carry him down he's really heavy."

Diggle put his gun away and nodded as he rushed out to the car to help get Oliver back down and Diggle began to clean him up and got the bullet out of him. He bandaged him up as River walked in with a big grin on her face and even her hair was all messed up. When she looked over at Oliver she frowned then grew worried about what happened.

"What happened Diggle? Wait why is she doing here?"

Felicity looked over at River as she had her arms wrapped around herself. She looked worried and scared at the same time.

"I found him in my car; he didn't want me to take him to a hospital. I mean he was shot so he should have gone to a hospital right? I mean sure the police might ask questions about what had happened to him and well he told me to bring him here."

River held up her hands to try to calm the crazy IT tech. She was giving her a headache with all the talking she was doing. Since Oliver was here, she had to get ahold of Suki to let her know to come down to the hideout to see Oliver. She looked over at Diggle.

"I am going to go get Suki and bring her here. I am sure that Oliver will want to see her when he wakes up. I know that Suki might be worried sick right about now. He must have figured that something must have happened. Knowing Suki she might try to come out looking for us. I will be back Diggle."

He nodded as River had headed back to the mansion. The mansion was quiet as she walked in. Thea was sitting on the couch as Quinton was sitting beside her. River tilted her head thinking maybe it had to do about when Oliver had attacked Moira to get answers from her. Quinton got up and walked over to River.

"River, where is Oliver? Moira was just attacked by the vigilante and now Suki has gone missing. I think it might have something to do because Suki is Oliver's new girlfriend. I think someone is targeting the Queen family. I believe the Hood is helping them."

River balled her fists up. Like hell she would allow him to talk about Oliver like that. She didn't care that at one time they were fighting, but now they are fighting together again.

"Quinton, don't you ever talk about the hood like that. He is a good man behind that hood. You have no idea what he has done or what he has gone through to make him do something like that. So just shut up before I give you something to shut up with."

Quinton got up and got into her face. River was so mad she pushed him away and hit him in the face. Thea was even shocked as he placed his hand on his cheek in shock. River took off out of the house and headed back to the hideout. By the time she got there, Oliver was sitting up holding his shoulder. Oliver sat up hearing River walk in as he slowly got off the table he was on.

"River, Diggle said you went to go get Suki. I am so glad you did. Right now I just want to hold her and tell her that I am alright. Wait where is Suki?"

River looked away and sighed.

"Oliver, when I got to your house Quinton was there. He wants to blame Suki being missing on the attack from the Arrow. Oliver Suki is missing but I swear on my life that we will get her back. I will not let anything happen to her."

Oliver went and tried to swing and something, anything that he could get his hands on. Diggle grabbed his arms first and held his arms behind his back.

"River, you go in search of Suki, I will keep Oliver here and try to keep him calm. I don't know what he would do if he was let out like this."

River shook her head.

"No he has to go home first to find out Suki is missing. If he doesn't show up, they might either think that either he took Suki, is the Arrow, or that he was kidnapped as well. Diggle this is the only way. At least if he is missing for a whole day, it can seem like he is looking for her."

Diggle nodded as he looked over at Oliver.

"Oliver I need you to calm down for just a bit. You have to get home and put on a face about finding out your mother was just attacked. We will look for Suki don't worry. River and I will take care of it."

Felicity held up her hand.

"Does she have a cell phone? I might be able to find her by looking up her cell phone. I mean it is a long shot but it's worth a try right?"

Oliver looked over at Felicity as he nodded. He looked back over at Diggle.

"Yeah I am fine don't worry, just take me home to my mother and I will find out when I get home. Felicity I would like for you to be part of this team as well. Thank you for helping me find Suki."

Felicity nodded as Diggle headed out with River at his heels. When they got to the house, police were all over the place. Oliver had run in and seen his mother sitting on the couch and ran over and hugged her.

"Mom are you alright? What happened? River told me that she came by as I was setting up a surprise dinner for Suki and I when she had come to get her, Detective Lance said that she was missing. Is it true that she is missing?"

Moira held her son close as she nodded.

"Son I am fine but yes Suki was taken. Not sure if it was from here or if she had left to get something and she was picked off the streets. Son I am so sorry that this happened. I swear that we will find her and bring her back. I know how much she means to you."

Quinton walked over as he looked at Oliver. His eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"Women seem to either getting hurt or dying when they are around you. Oliver are you sure it's not you or maybe she just realized what kind of a sleezeball you are and just decided to get out before it was too late for her. I mean you did get my daughter killed when you took her on your boat."

River got in between Oliver and Detective Lance before Oliver decided to let his anger go on Lance."

"Detective, I will walk you out before Oliver really blows a fuse on you. He is so upset right now and besides he was nowhere near Suki because I was with him if you must know. I was helping him set up a dinner date for him and Suki. I had come back to get her and that is when you told me that she was gone. So get out of his face before you may need to call an ambulance to take you away cause I am about ten seconds from beating your face in."

Detective Lance looked at Oliver then walked out. River knew that Oliver would go out to find Suki, but they had to wait for Felicity to find a location of where Suki was at first. Oliver wouldn't sleep tonight, not with Suki missing. He would stay up all night hoping for Felicity to give him a call saying that she found something. It broke River's heart seeing Oliver like this, but one thing for sure, she would help him find Suki. Suki was cared for by everyone there, even though she didn't meet her yet, but Felicity will find her, she knew that. She was good at her job. She would find Suki come hell or high water. If not, Oliver would tear this city apart looking for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for another chapter, this one should be fun to write. River goes in search of Suki as Oliver has to be tied down in order to stop him from doing something stupid. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter as it was fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the Arrow characters. DC owns Arrow and all its respective characters. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River Enjoy…..**

After Oliver had gone to talk to his mother, River was talking with Diggle. Diggle was worried about Oliver trying to do something stupid in order to save Suki and River knew that he was right. Oliver would do just about anything in order to make sure that Suki was safe from harm. He would risk his own identity getting out if it meant that Suki was safe. Right now that wasn't a good time to be trying to play hero for her. Diggle had an idea and River actually agreed with Diggle.

"River if Oliver claims he is going to look for Suki, then we will make sure we tie him down. You know it is most likely the only way that we will be able to search for her without having to worry about him trying to get hurt or get hunted down himself. Felicity I am sure will locate Suki really fast and the two of us can go get her. Actually you could most likely go in and save her yourself. It might be better that way."

River nodded as Oliver walked back as his mother headed upstairs to bed. Oliver looked over at River and nodded.

"I told my mom that the three of us were going to look for clues and to see if we can locate Suki. My mom is ok with it, as long as I call her every once in a while to let her know that we are alright. At least me or Diggle anyways."

Diggle nodded and smiled.

"I can do that, we already have a plan Oliver just leave it to us. Come on let's get back to the hideout."

Oliver nodded as they all three got in the car and headed back to the hideout. By the time they got there, Felicity had the table cleared off and there were straps at different parts of the table. Oliver looked at the table confused then looked back over at River and Diggle.

"River what the hell is going on here? If you think I am going to sit around while you guys look for her that is not going to happen. I am going to help with finding her. I am not going to let you guys do everything and not let me help at all."

Diggle had grabbed Oliver's wrists and held them to his back as he pushed him onto the table. River jumped over and began to strap him down quickly. Oliver screamed at them as Felicity stood back and let them do what they needed to do. Oliver was strapped down to the table and began to struggle with the straps.

"You two will pay for this I hope you two are aware of that. You know Suki means the world to me and yet you are tying me down thinking I am going to do something stupid."

River crossed her arms as she stared at Oliver. She knew Oliver the best out of everyone here and she knew how he could get.

"Oliver, I know you and you would risk anything for someone you care about. Don't even try to deny it either. Out of everyone here, I am the one who does know you the best and you would risk yourself getting killed not knowing anything just to save her. We will not let anything happen to Suki, you can count on that. You will thank us later for keeping you here. It will take us maybe a day to find her."

Felicity waved her hands in the air as she was over by her computer as it started beeping. She began to type on her computer as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Oliver I did it, I pinged her phone. I know right where she is. I will send River in to get her and they will be in and out and nobody will know that Suki is gone until morning."

Oliver struggled slightly as he tried to see the computer. He wanted so badly to save her as he wanted to be her knight in shining armor. River rolled her eyes as she walked over beside Oliver.

"Oliver relax, she will be back in your arms in no time at all. Just relax and take this time to just think about how much happier she will be seeing you didn't risk your life trying to save her. Besides I know that house like it's the back of my hand."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"What is she doing at Malcolm's house? How did she get there? River when you get back you better start talking about more that you know. I know that Malcolm had something to do about Suki going missing and maybe he knows who I am or maybe not. He's trying to send me a message saying that he can take away someone that I care for. At least he didn't go for Thea too."

River looked away as she knew that she had to tell him what she overheard. She knew that he wasn't going to like it as he was already mad at his mom, why give him more fuel for his fire. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"There is something else that you should know about Oliver. While I was listening to what your mother and Malcolm were talking about, it seems that Thea isn't your father's child. I will let you talk to your mother about this but please just calm down alright?"

Oliver looked up at her shocked, this was new to him but it was like he had a feeling about that. So his mother had actually cheated on his father. Who could the father be though? He would have to talk to his mother when he got a chance. Maybe they were right? He should just let them help out Suki and he sits this one out. River was right; he would have risked his own life to get her. River was better to get her out of there.

"River, just promise me that you will keep Suki safe and bring her back to me?"

River nodded as she turned to head out. She then stopped as there was one of the cases that was still covered with a sheep as she looked over at Oliver wondering who this was for.

"That is your suit River, I wanted to show it to you earlier but I never got a chance. Go ahead and use it when you go save Suki."

She nodded as she took down the sheet and gasped. She reached up and took out the purple and black corset and smiled.

"It's perfect Oliver, thank you very much. Now I won't be gone too long alright?"

She went to change out of her clothes and into her costume before she went to save Suki. She knew that it would be pretty tough to manage to free Suki from Malcolm, but she knew that she could do it. It was up to her to sneak past and manage to find her. She hoped that Tommy wasn't there or that nobody was at the house. Though from what she heard the last time, Tommy and his father had a falling out so she wouldn't have to worry too much about Tommy.

Suki awoke as she was locked in a bedroom, not sure of where she was she slowly stood up and looked around. She groaned as she held her head as there was a bump on the back of her head. Not sure where she got it or even when she got it, she placed her hand on the bed to steady herself. She had been placed on the floor. She shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was quiet as nobody was there. She was glad for that. When she walked over to one of the pictures by the dresser she realized where she was and gasped.

She had to get out of here; though how long she had been there she had no idea. She went to try to open the door as it was locked and only a key could open it. She closed her eyes and sighed then she reached into her pocket and she smiled. She had her phone still. _Maybe if I call Oliver and tell him where I am at, maybe he can come save me. I just hope that he isn't busy._ She pulled up her contacts and was about to hit call when she heard the window breaking behind her.

She turned around and River was standing there in her costume as she grinned. Suki smiled as she had seen the costume as Oliver had showed her as she ran over to River and hugged her. She knew that she was going to be saved now.

"I am so glad to see you River. We need to get out of here before Malcolm comes back. I have no idea where he has gone to as I was out cold."

 **"It won't take us long to get back, come on and let's get you back to Oliver before he breaks apart the hideout just to get to you."**

She nodded as she followed River to the window as River looked around to make sure nobody was around as she jumped down. She held out her arms to her as she told her to jump. Suki jumped and River had caught her as she groaned.

 **"Suki man I think you put on some weight, you have gotten a bit heavier since I last picked you up."**

As they took off out of Malcolm's home, Suki had to stop about five times as she got sick. River was beginning to worry as she got into the car that Diggle let her use and Suki got in and River took off. Suki lied in the back across the seat. Her hand over her eyes as she felt like she was going to get sick again. River made sure to drive as fast as she could back to the hideout. The faster that she got her back to Oliver, the sooner she could find out why she was feeling so sick.

River had pulled up and hid the car inside the warehouse. She helped Suki out of the car and when they got down to where everyone was located at River took off her voice changer and set it aside.

"Let the love crazed fool go Diggle, I have returned with her safe and sound."

Diggle nodded as he began to unstrap him. Right after the last strap had left his body, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Suki and held her close. He was crying as he held her close. Everyone in the room was shocked at how Oliver was acting. They had never seen Oliver act this way and River smiled.

"Oh Suki, I am never leaving your side again unless I have to. I missed you so much."

He reached over and slipped her top off so she was still in pants but in a bra as well. Diggle groaned and covered his eyes as Felicity actually made a squeak sound and turned the other way, her face red as a tomato.

River groaned and hit Oliver upside the head as he let out a slight growl.

"River what the…..wait what the hell am I doing?"

He removed his coat as he put it around her and made sure to button it up. He then placed his hand on her stomach.

"Suki you know you put on a little bit of weight. I know you haven't been eating that much but where is this coming from?"

River was the first to realize what was going on and slapped Oliver in the forehead and handed Suki a small test and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oliver let me ask you this, did you use protection when you two screwed down here or did you just use nothing at all?"

Before Oliver could even answer that, Suki then walked out holding the small test in her hand. There was a plus sign as Diggle seen first and took River's hand and slapped Oliver in the back of the head. He made sure to slap him hard as Oliver glared at Diggle. Suki looked up at Oliver.

"I'm pregnant Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter, anyways now that Suki is pregnant, Oliver is keeping her off of doing anything strenuous until after the baby is born. He refuses to let her do any kind of hard work and even has to tell his mother and step-father about what is going on. They are actually excited about their soon to be grandchild. Thea actually was hoping that Lauren and Oliver had gotten back together and River tries to screw up their relationship because she feels Suki isn't good enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they belong to DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Oliver was staring at her from just hearing the news. Ok, he deserved all the hitting that he got as he knew he should have used protection. Though how she got pregnant from one time was beyond him. He had no idea how girls worked with that kind of thing. Maybe a girl would know when the time she would be able to get pregnant and that is when she would not sleep with a guy. He was so distracted, he had no idea that Suki was looking up at him with worry. With her pregnant, she could be in even more danger. Oliver would keep her safe.

"Don't worry Suki; I will take good care of you. I will not let anything happen to you. Diggle, would you mind taking River, Suki and I home? I need to get Suki home then talk to my mother about what is going on about Suki. I am not sure what mom will do though?"

River placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I am sure your mother will support whatever it is you do. I mean look at what she did to make sure that Suki was safe to begin with? Come on let's get home so we can tell your mother the good news about being a grandmother."

He blushed as he walked to the car with Suki at his side. River followed right behind him as Diggle walked in front of them. Diggle got in the front as River got in the front. Oliver opened up the car door for Suki and helped her inside first. After she got inside he got in as Diggle headed down the street. Oliver took Suki's hand and looked over at her.

"I promise to you nothing will happen, I am not leaving your side either. I know River up there may be quiet but she was the one who risked her life to get you out of there. I am sure that she won't let anything happen to you either, am I right River?"

River turned and looked over the seat and grinned at Oliver. She knew she would protect Suki as it was almost like they all were a big family together. So of course she would give Oliver a tough time about it.

"Well maybe I will or maybe I won't, it all depends on my mood."

Oliver looked at her as he knew that River was just teasing them as he could see that he liked Suki. It was rare that River liked anyone. River liking someone this quick was actually a good thing. River tends to be a good judge of character. Just in the small amount of time, even those two have become good friends. Suki and River were grinning at each other as Suki gave her the thumbs up as Suki nodded. Oliver looked between the two girls not sure about what they were talking about until Diggle stopped the car.

"Oliver you have been in Lala land the whole car ride home. You didn't even notice that we pulled into your own driveway."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he got out. His mother was standing outside as he went to open up the door for Suki as River had already gotten out of the car. Moira had run over and hugged her son then pulled Suki into her arms as well. When she pulled away as she looked between the two of them and her face was full of worry.

"I am glad you two are back safe and sound. I was so worried about you two. I see you found her Oliver, I knew you would find her."

River was behind her tapping her foot.

"Actually I was the one who found her. I made Diggle stay with him while I went out to look for her. Oliver could have gotten himself hurt because of how worried he was for her."

Moira looked over at Oliver with a raised eyebrow. She clearly thought her son was a composed man who could think about everything under stress, she didn't know how wrong she was on that one. Oliver shook his head as he took Suki's hand and walked inside.

"Can you gather Walter and Thea into the living room? Suki and I have something important we want to tell everyone."

Moira nodded as she headed inside. Diggle and River followed as well as Oliver and Suki. Suki looked up at Oliver worried as she wasn't sure how the family would handle it. As they walked in, Thea looked up as they all walked in.

"Oliver, don't tell me you and Suki are getting married in a week? Oliver you know the minute it gets serious you will just run to another girl hoping to get some tail."

River growled and balled up her fists. She swung and hit Thea in the face as it split her lip as well as gave her nose began to bleed. Diggle grabbed River a bit too late as Thea ran off to her bedroom. Moira sighed and shook her head but didn't say anything to River. Walter was sitting beside Moira as he smiled at the two of them.

"We will go talk to her after we are done here. Now what is it that you two want to talk to us about? I am sure whatever it is, we will support you in any way we can."

Oliver took a deep breath as River rolled her eyes. She knew that between the two of them, they would take forever to tell them what was going on. Moira had a glass of wine as she had gotten up and poured one for Suki and walked over to hand it to her. Oliver reached over taking it from his mother's hand and shook his head.

"Mom, not in her condition, she is pregnant and I want to make sure that I do right as the father."

Moira's eyes widened, but then she smiled at Suki. She pulled Suki into a hug and then looked over at Oliver.

"I will have a baby shower planned out for you two. Oh I am so happy, Walter, we are going to be grandparents."

Walter got up and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. He was happy for his step-son as he looked between the two of them.

"I am so happy that you are not only taking responsibility for your actions as well. I am so proud of you both. Oliver looks like that island that you were trapped on really did change you. You are not the same wild child that you were when you left."

Oliver smiles as Thea had poked her head downstairs. She looked over at Suki as she shook her head. She wasn't happy about Oliver picking Suki.

"Why did you pick her anyways Oliver? Why not pick Lauren like you were with before? Just because she is with Tommy now, doesn't mean anything. She still loves you Oliver, so why not pick her instead of some girl you met on an island? What if she kills you in your sleep?"

River growled and Thea turned away walking back to her room. Suki looks at Oliver knowing that the next nine months are going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter update; now with the Queen family knowing that Suki is pregnant and Oliver is the father, everyone is happy for Oliver and Suki. Only one person isn't happy about Oliver being with Suki and it is Thea. She was hoping that Oliver would have gotten back with Lauren and not with Suki. Thea will end up having a nice run in with Slade and find out more about her and makes a deal with her father.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. DC owns Arrow and all of its respective characters. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Moira had begun getting everything ready for a party for Suki and Oliver. Suki wasn't allowed to lift a finger to help as she wanted Suki and Oliver to relax. They were going to have a family together. Moira was excited about being a grandmother and was going to do everything in her power to make sure the child had a good future ahead of them. Since they had just found out that she was pregnant, they had no idea what the sex of the child was so she made up an account for Suki and Oliver for the baby to go to college. It would be in both of their names and the information would be someplace where Moira or Walter could access.

If either of them were dead, they would be informed of the account when the child turned 18. The news had somehow managed to catch wind that the two lovers stuck on an island together were having a child together. The news crews were all over the mansion as Lauren and her father Quinton walked through the door. Lauren had walked over to Moira as she hadn't heard the news yet. Lucky for her or her father, they had no idea about everyone rushing around for the baby shower.

"Moira, what is going on here? I mean are you throwing another party?"

Moira had stopped as she turned to Lauren. She smiled as she walked over to her.

"Hey it is good to see you; actually we are setting up for a baby shower. I mean I know it's too soon to know what the sex of the child is, but we can have two baby showers for Suki."

Lauren gasped as she heard that name. Quinton walked up as Oliver and Suki had come downstairs. When Oliver seen Lauren and Quinton there, he was shocked as he pulled Suki close to him and walked downstairs.

"Lauren, it is good to see you. What are you doing here?"

He kept Suki close as River had come up behind Suki and Oliver as well as Diggle. River stood next to Suki.

"As Suki's bodyguard, may I ask why you two are here? Suki is to have someone with her at all times in her current condition. Suki is pregnant, oh Lauren I am surprised that Tommy hasn't told you. Anyways we are busy here. Oliver and I'm sure the police is busy as well."

He had pushed Suki and Oliver into the kitchen and Quinton ran in front of Oliver.

"First you claim to love Lauren, and then you sleep with her sister. You also got my daughter killed after that you go and get a girl you just met pregnant and yet you stay by her side? How many other women have you screwed and gotten pregnant?"

River got between them as she held up her hands keeping Quinton back away from Oliver. Suki looked worried as River stood between the couple.

"I am sorry but you are going to have to leave. You are stressing Suki out and that will only harm the baby. You better get out of here before I kick it out. You have no reason to be here, now get out of here before I call your boss and tell him that you are harassing a pregnant woman."

Lauren had pushed her father out the door and looked back at Oliver apologetically. She got her father out the door.

"I am sorry about my father, but Oliver I am really happy for you. I can see you are really happy with her. You take care of her; she looks like a good girl. In fact I can see that you are different with her. I like it, go on I will deal with my father."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Suki looked over at Oliver worried as he held her close. River cracked her knuckles.

"I want to punch that cop for the way he is acting. Suki go take a bath and relax alright? Oliver, we got some things to do too. We can have Diggle stand watch over her."

Diggle held up his hands. He clearly wasn't feeling right watching over Oliver's pregnant girlfriend. River laughed watching the reaction coming from Diggle.

"Alright so what do I do then? I have to go with Oliver to take care of what needs to be done. Ok how about Suki goes and lies down and relaxes while we go out and do what we need to do."

Oliver nodded relaxing a bit. He seemed to feel better than having Diggle watching over his pregnant girlfriend naked.

"Alright River, let's go"

Oliver and River left as Suki walked back upstairs with Diggle following her. She lied down on the bed that her and Oliver now share and fell asleep. Diggle kept an eye on her as she drifted off to sleep. Thea Queen had headed out just to go shopping. She had to get her mind off of her brother dating who she thought her brother deserved better than Suki. I mean she didn't even come from a wealthy family. In fact the last she heard was her parents were killed. As she walked down the street, she bumped into someone as she gasped almost falling back.

The man had caught her and smiled as he looked down at her. She looked up noticing the man had an eye patch over his right eye. He smiled down at her as he helped her up.

"Well looks like I have found someone I am looking for. My name is Slade Wilson and I am looking for Suki. She is my daughter; maybe you can help me find her. It is finally a pleasure to meet the daughter of Malcolm."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well time for another chapter, in the last chapter, Thea was not so pleased about Suki and Oliver having a child. She didn't think that Suki was good enough for her brother. In fact she was perfect for him as they seemed to complement each other's personalities. Suki was shyer around new people while Oliver was the one who did most of the talking. Thea actually had a run in with Slade and now he will tell her about quite a few things, one Oliver actually has no idea about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters; DC owns Arrow and their respective characters. I own Suki and monsterslut owns River.**

Thea had looked up at Slade that stood there looking down at her. He smiled as he looked at her.

"My I know your brother said that he had a sister, but I never expected her to be so pretty. My name is Slade Wilson; I am actually looking for my daughter. Maybe you have seen her? Her name is Lilly and she is right around your brother's age, maybe a little younger. Tell me where your parents are, maybe they can help me?"

She shook her head as she thought about Suki inside the house carrying her brother's child. Though she thought that Lauren should be carrying her brother's child not some no name he met on some island.

"My father died over five years ago, I thought my brother did too until he came home with some girl he was with on the island. Though I do find it funny that her name is Suki too, though she said her parents died."

Slade grinned as he shook his head.

"My wife died years ago, my daughter is all I have left in this world. I am sure if your father knew about you he would want to see you alive and well as well. I know your father and Richard Queen wasn't your father. Maybe we can meet up later and we can talk about who your father really is later?"

Thea nodded as Slade waved to her as he walked off. It actually gave her time to think as she walked back to the house. Nobody had seemed to notice she was gone but Suki was sitting at the top of the stairs. Suki was in fact supposed to be resting and Diggle was supposed to be watching her. Diggle actually hadn't noticed she even had gotten up as she had to use the restroom and as she seen Diggle was gone, she left the room as well. When she seen Thea, she walked over hoping to try to talk to her to find out why she seemed to not like her so much.

"Thea, do you mind if we have a talk? I would like to get to know you more, maybe getting to know me more might help you with learning about me as well."

Thea looked up almost forgetting about Suki as she nodded. She followed Suki as they walked out to the backyard where there was nobody there. Suki looked over at Thea, she was wondering what was on her mind.

"Thea, I am sure you think you hate me right now but I want to show you that I really love your brother. I would do anything for your brother. I know I told you that my parents were dead but that was only partly true. My father isn't dead, but in my eyes he is dead because he is responsible for the death of my mother. I never got to have a normal childhood; I never really had any friends until I found Oliver. I hope that we can actually be friends instead of enemies."

Thea looked up as Suki stood there, her face showed kindness even after Thea had done to her and said about her not deserving her brother. Now that they had a chance to talk together, she was wrong. They did belong together and she was wrong to try to split them up. Her brother was happy with her and that was all that truly mattered. So what if her father was alive, he had clearly been trying to find Suki to take her away from her brother. She would not allow that.

"Suki, I am sorry about how I have been acting. I mean after all it isn't every day your brother comes back with a girlfriend who later ends up pregnant. I mean you are not trying to do anything to even blackmail him or even try to make his life miserable. You are trying to make sure that he is happy and for that Suki I am sorry."

River and Oliver were standing there at the back door watching the two of them talk. Oliver was holding two small bags in his hand. One for his sister and one for Suki, though River wasn't sure on why he got something for his sister with the way she had been acting around Suki and Oliver. Though seeing the two of them like this, maybe the two can be friends. River still had her doubts but would just hope for the best.

Oliver had slowly walked out to the garden where the two girls were. Suki and Thea both looked up as Oliver approached both of them. Oliver held out a small bag for his sister as she took it and slowly as she pulled out a small necklace that she had been wanting. There was also a key in the bottom of the bag as she looked up at Oliver who smiled.

"Yes it is out in front, it is the car you had been looking for. Happy birthday Thea, I hope you enjoy it."

Thea gasped as she wrapped her arms around him and hugging him as she ran out to the front to her new car. Oliver laughed as he then turned and looked over at Suki. He smiled as he handed her a bag.

"I got you something too, though I want you to close your eyes and I want you to trust me alright?"

She nodded slowly closing her eyes as River seen and ran over and smirked as she took Suki's hand while Oliver took the other. She kept her eyes closed as she wasn't told to open them as Oliver and River guided her to a small part of the Glades. River smiled as Roy was standing off to the side and giving her thumbs up. She smiled as they walked her over to a small building as Oliver then leaned up and let go of her hand as River let go as well and walked over beside Roy and held onto his hand.

"Suki you may open your eyes now."

Suki slowly opened her eyes as her eyes widened after seeing it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she seen the small group of people as they all held up congratulations Oliver and Suki as they all held up flowers as he held out the small bag for her. She then opened the bag as she pulled out a small ring. Oliver then smiled.

"It is a promise ring, I love you so much that I want to promise you my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to update on Queen's Arrow, in this chapter it will be interesting as River and Roy decide to have some fun. Oliver actually had just opened up the club above their lair to cover where he goes sometimes. In fact he had hired Roy and River to work in the club as well. Having River close by in case he needed help, though Suki was there but more beside Oliver than anything, which in fact Tommy is there too working with Oliver. Tommy in fact sometimes covers for Oliver saying he has something to do in the back or something and makes the club a cover story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. DC proudly owns Arrow as I just own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki had been cleaning the tables as Oliver was locking up for the night. It was actually a pretty quiet night as Oliver had sent Roy and River home early. Tommy in fact had left hours ago as his father had some party to go to and wanted his son to go with him. Oliver had looked up as he watched Suki clean. Suki looked up as she had finished the last table.

"Suki, you know you don't have to work here you know. I want you here with me as support."

She blushed and smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close and smiled. His phone then went off as he groaned and looked to see who it was.

"Give me a moment, this is my mom. I will only be a few minutes."

He walked away as he answered his phone. Even though he was talking low on the phone, she still couldn't hear what they were saying. She left it alone as it was most likely family issues as Oliver had grabbed his coat and kissed her cheek.

"Thea was found with so much Verdigo in her system. I am going to check on her and then find out what happened. I will send Diggle with the car to pick you up and bring you back to the manor. I promise I will be careful. If I need you I will call you right away."

She nodded as he kissed her cheek and headed out. She watched him leave as she smiled and finished cleaning up around the place as she finished up. She knew that Diggle would be there soon as she went to grab her purse. She heard people heading to the club as they began to beat on the door. She gasped as she ran out the back. Oliver told her that she was ever in trouble alone, to run out the back door and run to the police station.

Holding her purse tight, she had run out the back door and into the alleyway. She ran the other way hoping that the alleyway didn't end. She gasped as it did dead end and she knew she would have to go through the other way. When she turned around she was hit over the head with something and was out like a light.

Oliver was at the hospital with Thea when his phone went off. He seen it was River as he answered it.

"Twitch I am sorry, I am at the hospital right now with my sister…."

"Oliver, Suki is gone. Diggle called me when he noticed that the door to the club had been broken down. He thought that she had met up with me or even had called me and I haven't heard from her at all."

Oliver almost dropped the phone. His mother Moira was in the room as she looked over at Oliver. From the way Oliver looked, a frown appeared on her face. Oliver looked away as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"I swear I will find her Twitch, you and Roy keep an eye out or maybe an ear out in case if she tries to contact either of you. She knows I had gone to the hospital so I know she has to be scared."

He stopped as he turned to the tv, Suki was being recorded as someone held her captive.

 **"Queen Family, if you want to see her alive again I want you to pay me $500,000 and I will let her go. If you don't, then I will send you a piece of her back to you at a time. You have 24 hours to respond."**

Oliver had run out of the hospital and Moira knew why. She let him go as he had to go find a way to save her. Felicity had called Oliver as he answered the phone.

"Felicity I need you to find out where that recording took place. I am going after Suki myself. I am sure that you saw what was on the news."

Felicity cleared her throat.

"Actually I did and I already ran a trace for where we can find where they were recording. They are in the Glades Oliver. About four blocks from where your club is located. I think they were staking the place out as I have looked through some of the video footage of what had happened and I had seen some of the people that took her. They would come in and leave about 5 minutes later. Oliver I know you can get to her. I am sending you the location to your phone."

Oliver thanked Felicity as he ran to his hideout and put on his costume. He knew that he would have to be quick. He would not lose Suki to someone who wanted money as they felt the rich weren't paying enough to help out the Glades. He suited up quickly and looked at the map Felicity sent him and headed out. It didn't take him long to get there as he had his bow ready as he looked around. There were only a few people outside as they all had guns. He knew that the front entrance was out and looking around, he seen Suki tied up against a chair through one of the windows.

He looked around and found that he could use the roof to get inside. There was nobody on the roof so he managed to jump over and land on the roof. He snuck in and headed to the room that he had seen Suki in. He knew it was stupid and Diggle had to be blaming himself for what happened to her. When he got her out of there he would call him and tell him that it wasn't his fault. When he opened the door he could see her shiver. She couldn't see the door as she was trying to free her wrists from the rope.

"Please no more videos of me. I am sure the Queen family will do anything that you want to get me back. Just please I don't want to see Oliver blame himself for me suffering."

Oliver slowly walked in and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shivered then looked over as she seen the gloved hand as her body relaxed almost instantly. She knew who it was and who had come to save her. She was so happy to see him as she wanted to hold him close. She knew not to say his name so when he freed her hands she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck crying into his chest.

"I am so glad to see you; I want to get out of here before they end up coming back and finding out I am gone."

Oliver pulled out his phone and called Quinton as he had to tell him where to find the kidnappers.

 **"Quinton, I am leaving something here for you to trace so you can come get the kidnappers who had kidnapped that woman Suki. I am going to take her home because I am sure the Queen family is worried about her."**

"Thank you whoever you are. We are on our way so you better get out of there."

He hung up and put his phone away and ran out the way he came. When he had gotten to the rooftop he had held Suki close as he jumped back over to the other roof and headed back to the lair. Felicity, Diggle as well as River was waiting for them to return. When Oliver walked in with Suki in his arms, River ran over and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I am so glad that you two are ok, how is your baby? Oliver, tomorrow you might have to take her to the doctor to make sure that she is alright. In fact better yet take her now. Take her to the hospital, I am sure you wouldn't want to lose your child over someone wanting to kidnap her for money"

Diggle was looking away as Oliver set Suki down as River was checking her over for any physical wounds. Oliver placed his hands on his shoulder as he looked up at him. Oliver smiled at him as Diggle looked confused.

"Oliver, I almost could have gotten her killed tonight. How can you act like you aren't worried about anything?"

Oliver shook his head as he looked back at Suki as she looked back up at him and smiled. When Oliver turned and looked back at Diggle he shook his head.

"Because I don't blame you, I blame the thugs that took her. You had no idea what was going on, you just thought that you were just going to pick her up and take her home. You didn't know someone was planning on trying to kidnap her. Diggle relax alright, you have nothing to be afraid of."

Diggle nodded as Suki had fallen asleep on the cot that was still sitting in the middle of the room. Diggle rolled his eyes as he waved his hands in the air.

"I am not going near that bed, Oliver you pick her up since you two screwed on that thing anyways. Who knows how many times you two have done it there before I caught you."

Oliver then laughed shaking his head looking over at Diggle.

"Actually she was a virgin when I took her. So that day that you caught us was her first time and our only time we did it there. We waited until we were in our room. River was recording us so in case you want to watch us again you can."

Oliver laughed as Diggle grew red and turned to walk out. River walked over hitting him upside the head as she glared at him, but it was playful glaring.

"I did not record you two having sex just for Diggle. How could you say that?! I recorded it for me and Roy to try some things out too. I know you can get pretty crazy so I wanted to see what you and Suki did before I went to try out anything on Roy"

Oliver laughed harder as Felicity had passed out from embarrassment. River laughed as well as she watched Diggle leave. Diggle left before he could turn even redder than he already was. It was strange as he could turn that red. River rolled her eyes looking at everyone that was there. Diggle had left already as Felicity might need someone to talk her home as well as Suki. Though River knew Oliver would take Suki someplace safe. He loved her and it was almost like they were all family together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to start catching up on my fanfics, as I have gotten behind on my Queen's Arrow fanfic. This chapter will be Oliver meeting up with Helena and Suki actually is worried that he might care for Helena than Suki. River really hates her and would rather throw her off a bridge then help her. Though for some unknown reason he is willing to help Helena out, even though Suki is worried and in fact with Suki sitting at home alone while pregnant makes her worry more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters; DC owns Arrow and all of the characters. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

It had been a quiet couple of weeks as Oliver and Suki have been more relaxing then dealing with crime. Though Oliver knew that he would have to get back to the list that his father had left him, but for now, his focus had been Suki. Though there was something that seemed odd as his mother was meeting up with Frank Bertinelli. He had told his mom that he would meet up with Frank so he could find out some information on him as well.

Suki was in the room typing away on the computer as Oliver walked in. She had looked up at Oliver and smiled at him as she seen him walk in. He smiled at her then his smile faded as he sat beside her taking her hand in his.

"I have to go see Frank Bertinelli for my mother. I will make sure that I am very careful while I am there. I need to find out a few things while I am there. I will call you before I come home alright?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly as she smiled at him. He stroked her cheek gently as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Roy and River are coming over to keep you company while I am gone. If they use my bathroom again for their own personal use I will personally whip both of them with that red sweatshirt that Roy wears."

She laughed but knew that Oliver was being honest. The last time, Oliver had caught River and Roy screwing in his shower. He stood in that bathroom for over three hours scrubbing the shower down as for some reason the thought of him with Suki in there together made him worry. She still had no idea what he was thinking anyway. Oliver then slowly got up as he pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I just have to close a deal for my mother and I won't be gone long. I will hurry up for you"

She nodded and smiled as he walked out of the door and headed downstairs. River was already waiting downstairs with Roy sitting on the couch. When River looked up, she smiled as Oliver walked down the stairs.

"You're leaving already Oliver? I hope you went up to tell Suki where you are going."

He nodded as he headed out. River had walked upstairs to check on Suki. Suki was sitting up on the bed as she was wearing one of Oliver's shirts. She wore one of his shirts when she was upset or worried about something. River had picked it up from the time she had spent with her. River sat down beside her as Roy walked in. Roy had seen River sitting beside her as he slowly walked out. He would give the two girls a chance to talk.

"Suki what is bothering you? You only wear Oliver's clothes when you are worried about something. Now are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to get it out of you some other way?"

She looked up at her as she sighed and closed her eyes. There was so much on her mind, how was supposed to tell it all to her? _How can I tell her that I am worried about what could happen at this meeting? I know I shouldn't worry but I always worry when I am not out with him when he is out doing something._ River had to shake her a bit to get her to focus on her. Something was clearly on Suki's mind as she then sighed.

"I am sorry River; I am always worried when Oliver goes out alone like this. I know I don't need to stress out like this but it does happen. I just have to trust Oliver. I know how he feels about me and it's not like I have to worry about him leaving me for another girl."

River laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach. Suki was right about that as she was carrying Oliver's child so he would never be stupid enough to just leave her like that. River smiled as she stayed there beside her.

"Come on, the two of us will go shopping together. You need a distraction right now and I can help you with that. Roy can carry our bags as we shop. We will make Roy come with us so he can be our bagboy."

Roy walked in with his arms crossed. He looked between the girls as he sighed as he knew that he would be dragged into going shopping with the girls. Suki was pregnant and even with River with her; Oliver would hurt Roy if he didn't go with the girls. With Suki being pregnant he would need to go with them.

"Alright, we better go then. Maybe after we are done we can go get something to eat?"

Suki smiled as she looked over at River and nodded. She clearly liked the idea of them going out to eat. Suki's belly hadn't grown big yet but it was starting to show more than before.

"Alright I know the perfect place. Oliver took me there a few times. We have a deal through them so we can go there after we go shopping."

River nodded as they all headed out together. Roy followed right behind them as they headed into town. Suki had taken them to multiple shops but the one that had caught her eye was the shop that she had taken Oliver to in order to get her dress. It was in the middle of the Glades as even River was surprised about this place.

"Hey they got good deals here. Hey Roy you might be carrying so many bags home. I have never seen so many cheap things around here. I mean look at some of this stuff."

Roy laughed as Suki had gone and been picking up a few things. Even River had gone and began to look around and pick up some things for herself. Though they were pretty quick, Roy had been carrying several bags when they left. Suki had taken them to a beautiful restaurant. Though when Suki looked up, her eyes widened as she seen Oliver there with another girl, who she is she has no idea but even River is wondering who this girl is what he was doing with this other girl when Suki and his child sat at home alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**It is time for another update on Queen's Arrow. I feel like I have gotten behind on the holidays but I did give you guys a good Christmas oneshot fanfic. I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyways Suki isn't happy that Oliver has been spending time with Helena and then when she catches them in the lair, Oliver has to chase her down or else he could lose her forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. DC owns Arrow and I own Suki. River is owned by Monsterslut.**

Suki and River had run out of the restaurant as River was worried about Suki. Suki was clearly upset about what she had just seen. River had placed her hand on her back as they were outside and Suki was slightly shaking. Not from the cold however, it was how upset she was. River looked back at the restaurant just as Oliver had run outside. River looked up and glared at Oliver.

"How dare you do this to her, Oliver you are horrible for doing this to Suki. She is carrying your child and yet you are here screwing around with some girl. Who is she anyways? Was she worth hurting the mother of your child?"

Oliver glared at River as he turned and looked over at Suki. He reached over placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Suki I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but I had to make her think I was on her side. I know I should have told you what I was doing but I didn't want to worry you. Though Diggle thinks that she can't be changed but I want to help her change from a killer to help us."

River had her arms crossed as she then hit Oliver upside the head with her hand. He reached up and went to rub the back of his head.

"Oliver, you do realize that you could trust us. You could have at least told me and I could have explained it better for Suki so she wouldn't worry about you. You do realize that she could have worked herself up so much that she lost the baby. Did you think of that? No of course not, the only thing that you had on your mind is getting yourself a new girl in your bed. Oliver you need to think about what this is going to do to your baby if something happens to Suki."

Oliver had turned to River as he shook his head. He would not allow her to talk to him like that. He got into River's face.

"River, you have no idea what I am dealing with right now. You go home and deal with your Roy and I will deal with Suki and talk to her about what is going on with…Wait where is she?"

He looked around as well as River. Neither could see Suki as River pushed Oliver and ran out to look for Suki. River ran first to the hideout hoping that she would be there. Diggle and Felicity were there as they looked up when she ran in.

"Have either of you seen Suki?"

Felicity looked up from the computer she was at as she shook her head. Diggle even looked over at Felicity worried.

"Felicity, you might need to track her cell phone. I have a feeling something has happened and we need to find out what is going on."

Felicity nodded as she began to type at her computer to find out where Suki was at. Nobody had heard anything from her as Oliver had walked downstairs as he was fixing his tie. River turned and went to punch him but Diggle stopped her.

"Diggle this is all Oliver's fault that Suki is missing. Just let me punch him just once. You can deal with the spoiled rich boy later just let me punch him for hurting Suki the way he did."

Diggle looked over at Oliver with a raised brow. Clearly he had left him in the dark as River pulled out of Diggle's grip as she looked over at Oliver shaking her head.

"Did you tell Diggle that you are screwing this girl Helena while having Suki as well? Suki is a very kind and sweet girl, how could you do this to her anyways?"

Felicity looked back at Oliver as she tilted her head as she shook her head and looked back at the screen.

"River, it says that Suki is in this room. I have yet to see her. Oliver if you somehow have Suki's phone you better tell me now."

Oliver looked over at Felicity as he shook his head.

"No I just left Helena at the restaurant we were just at and she slipped something into my….."

He went to pull out what he thought was paper, was in fact Suki's cell phone with a note attached to the phone. Oliver grits his teeth as he became worried for Suki. If Helena had her, maybe he could talk to her to find out why she was doing what she was doing. She had kept Suki out of it for a reason. Nobody knew why he had kept Suki in the dark, but it was because Helena was a very jealous person. Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. He had to tell them why he kept this information from Suki.

"River, I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be mad at me but I will tell you why I had kept Suki in the dark for this assignment. I knew Helena wouldn't let me get close enough to her to get the information that I needed from her. Helena is a very jealous woman, if she would have caught wind about me having anyone I wouldn't have been able to get close enough. I had lied to keep her safe. I would never have touched her; I just needed information from her. I fear though what she is doing to Suki if she has her."

His phone then rang as he pulled it out to see who it was. He groaned as he seen the number was that of Helena. He pulled out his phone and answered it putting it on speaker.

"Helena what do you want? Why don't you go back home and deal with your own home troubles and just leave me be. I don't want anything to do with you Helena, I don't care what you threaten me with I am not going out with you. I have someone special and right now I need to find her."

Hearing Helena laugh over the phone made River ball up her fists, though not saying anything. Felicity already was working on tracking the call while Oliver had her on the phone. She figured that was why he had put her on speakerphone.

 _"Oh you mean that girl Suki? Tell me how far along is she? I wonder what you would do for her and to make sure she isn't hurt. Oliver meet up with me and help me kill my father and I will not harm your precious little Suki. If you don't, then maybe you will end up find her body on the news. You have 24 hours Oliver to respond. I will call you to find out your answer tomorrow."_

She hung up and left everyone listening to the dead line on the other end of the phone. Oliver put his phone away as he turned and grabbed his bow.

"I am not letting Suki get hurt, I will do anything for her."

Felicity looked up.

"I have a location on where that call was made. We can save her Oliver."


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for me to get back to my Arrow fanfic, Suki had been trapped with Helena and it is up to Oliver and River to find a way to save her. Helena was trying to use her against Oliver to take down her father, but Oliver has other plans. Oliver refuses to leave Suki there trapped with Helena as she is carrying his child. River of course will help her out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. DC owns Arrow and I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River**

Suki groaned as she went to sit up not sure where she was. When she struggled to get up, she began to freak out. A woman appeared in front of her line of sight and grinned. It was Helena, the one who she had seen Oliver with. Her eyes narrowed to her then groaned. She had to calm herself down. She knew that she had to calm down for the sake of the baby as she closed her eyes for a moment. She then slowly opened her eyes looking up at her.

"What do you want with me, what do you want with Oliver for that matter? Oliver and I are in love and I am carrying his child so what is your point in all this?"

Helena balled up her fists wanting to punch her. Suki could see it too as she hoped that Oliver would get here soon to save her. Not knowing what Oliver was keeping from her, made her worry about what was going on between the two. Thinking back at the list of names that Oliver had shown her, her father's last name, she realized what Oliver was doing. How could she be so jealous of him using his daughter to go against her father? He must have kept her out of the loop to keep Helena from doing exactly what she was doing now.

"Actually Suki you are here to make sure that Oliver helps me in killing my father. I know Oliver has no feelings towards me, so why not use what he does care for against him. I could see at the start that he didn't care for me. So that is why you are here, other than that you are useless to me."

Suki began to struggle slightly as she was tied down with ropes against a table. She looked around as she then looked back up at Helena.

"Come on you need to at least let me up so I can move around. I don't like lying around like this. It kind of bugs me."

Helena shook her head as she made sure that the ropes were tight on her wrists. She grinned as the ropes were perfect as there was no way she could break out easy. Helena looked up hearing her phone ring as she picked it up. She seen it was Oliver as she grinned as she looked over at Suki.

"Looks like your little boyfriend would do anything to make sure that you are safe. What makes you so special more than me? You are just some girl from the Glades. In fact you two don't even run in the same social circles. Anyways I better get this."

She then answered the phone before the phone hung up on Oliver and grinned as she looked over at Suki on the table.

"Oliver what do you say, do we have a deal or do I have to hurt her to show that I mean business?"

Suki could hear the tone of his voice was clearly worried but angry at the same time.

 _"I will do it, just don't hurt her. I want to make sure that she is safe before I help you. I told you I would help you but not until she is safe from harm."_

Helena laughed as she looked back at Suki and shook her head.

"You get here first and then we will talk. I am sure that you are tracing this call so I want you to come and come alone. I will give you an hour to get here. If you don't get here in an hour then I will slowly start cutting off body parts of her slowly one by one. Bye Oliver."

She then hung up and grinned, though she thought she had it all planned out but Oliver had other plans. Clearly she thought that she had won as Suki was lying back thinking about how to get out of the ropes. There was then a shadow in the window on the roof as she seen Oliver. She hid her excitement as Oliver slowly snuck to get into the building. She even seen River sneak in behind him as they slowly snuck in and Helena didn't see them come in. Oliver lands right in front of Suki and Helena, his bow drawn as he looked at Helena.

"Let her go and I won't have to hurt you. I love Suki and I would do anything for her."

Helena glared at Oliver as he was standing there with his bow drawn. She slowly stepped back heading to another door that Oliver or River didn't think about.

"I am not done with you yet Oliver, you will see me again. Suki will never be safe as long as I am around. I hope you better watch your back because I have put you on my hit list."

She turned around only to be punched in the face by River. River grinned as she watched Helena fall to the ground and cause her to look up at River.

"That felt good actually; can I do that again Oliver?"

Before Oliver could say anything, Helena jumped up and ran out. Oliver knew that Helena would be a problem but couldn't hit her with an arrow even though he should have. Oliver ran over and began to untie her as she got up wrapping her arms around him as she was shaking. Oliver picked her up as he looked over at River.

"River, call Diggle and have him bring the car around. I am going to take Suki to the hospital to make sure that she is alright. I am not going to risk anything with her."

River nodded and headed outside to call Diggle to have him bring around the car to take Suki to the hospital. Oliver stripped down not caring if River walked in or not. When he got down to his boxers he took off a bag off his back and pulled out a change of clothes. When he slipped on his pants, River walked in and gasped as she covered her eyes.

"Next time you want to strip Oliver, at least go into another room. There are things that I would rather not see. Diggle will be here shortly, I will tell him to give you a few minutes"

She then walked out the door closing it as Oliver laughed rolling his eyes. He slipped his pants on and put on a tank top as he pulled her close.

"Well we do have a few minutes just the two of us. Would you like to have a bit of fun before Diggle gets here?"

Suki rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach. She grinned at Oliver and shook her head.

"Yeah having some fun time is what got me knocked up to begin with. Sure I am already pregnant but ten minutes isn't going to give us much time."

Oliver laughed and nodded as Diggle walked in as Oliver handed Diggle the bag.

"After you drop us off, take this back to the hideout then come to the hospital with us."

Diggle nodded and looked between the two rolling his eyes. He knew what Oliver was thinking before he walked into the empty building. Clearly Suki was all that Oliver was talking about while she was trapped and Diggle clearly was tired of hearing about it.

"Come on you two, I am going to take you two to the hospital. I need to pick up Felicity as well as she is worried about Suki as well. The two of us will be there after I get Felicity."

Oliver nodded and carried Suki out to the car sitting in the seat and holding her close. The windows were tinted so nobody could see as they drove off to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to catch up on my writing, I have gotten behind. This chapter is for my Arrow fanfic. With Suki just taken to the hospital and was treated for any and all wounds. Oliver is going to make sure to keep a close eye on Suki with the Undertaking close at hand, Oliver needs to make sure Suki is safe as well as well as find out what was going on with the Undertaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, they are owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River. Enjoy….**

Suki was back at Queen Manor with Oliver at her side. She had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Oliver had to make sure that he had to keep Suki safe, though with everything getting close to finding out what was going on with the undertaking. Moira walked in as she looked between the two of them.

"Oliver, I would like to talk with you about a few things. I will have Diggle stay close to her while we talk, don't worry we won't be gone long."

Oliver turned and looked at his mother, though there are some things that made Oliver not trust his mother. What if his mother got Suki kidnapped because of what was going on. Oliver shook his head as he held onto Suki's hand and kept her close. Having this Christmas party right after Suki just got out of the hospital was a bad idea.

"I am not leaving her side again. She means so much to me mother, so whatever you have to say you can say it in front of her. I keep no secrets from her. I am not like you who tends to keep secrets from people."

Moira shook her head as she refused to talk about this in front of her. River walked in and walked over sitting on the bed beside Suki and looked up at Oliver. She clearly ignored Moira as she walked in.

"How is she Oliver, is she going to be alright?"

Oliver nodded as he looked back at River. He could just fill them in after he spoke with his mother. He knew that whatever was going on, his mother was just going to lie about it anyways. She seemed good at lying.

"River, keep an eye on Suki for a moment while I go talk to my mother. I won't be gone very long, I will fill you two in after I get back."

When Oliver got up, Moira shook her head as she looked at Oliver. Clearly whatever she was going to tell him, she didn't want anyone else to know.

"Oliver if you plan on telling them what I tell you then I won't tell you at all."

She stormed out as Oliver's phone then rang as it was Felicity. He pulled out his phone as he answered it wondering what was going on.

"Felicity, what did you find out?"

Suki sat up as she leaned against Oliver as Oliver had sat beside her on the bed. Suki could hear what was going on.

 _"Oliver, I finally managed to track down that other archer. I am going to send you the coordinates to your phone. Diggle will go with you if you want him to."_

Oliver looked back at Suki as he closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that he had to go take care of this other archer as this archer was trouble, but the thing was he really didn't want to leave her side.

"Actually, I am going to leave Diggle here. Suki needs him more than I do at the moment. I am not letting Suki get hurt because I didn't leave people here to protect her. I am heading out now Felicity. I will contact you later."

He hung up and looked over at Suki. He kissed her softly as River smiled watching the two of them.

"I will be back later Suki; I need to take care of this other archer. I will be careful Suki I promise. River and Diggle will be here with you while I am gone. I want to take care of this other archer once and for all."

She nodded kissing him back as she looked over at River.

"I am sure we can find something to do, I mean Diggle won't be afraid to walk into the room now with River here. He knows that we won't be doing anything dangerous."

River laughed rolling her eyes looking between the two.

"What if we are sitting around hitting each other with pillows in just our bras and underwear?"

Oliver laughed as Diggle stood in the doorway clearing his throat. Everyone looked up as Diggle was beat red as he tried to glare at everyone which really didn't work out well. River smirked as she looked over at Oliver.

"Actually as much fun as it would be to have some fun teasing Diggle with the image of Suki and I pillow fighting in our undergarments I am going with you Oliver. I am not letting you fight this guy alone."

Diggle shook his head as he looked back at Oliver.

"Oliver I am going with you as well. I am not staying here and staying out of the fight when I can help you out as well. Suki can stay in the car with me until you need me. Then when I come in Suki will be in the car safe and sound."

River wrinkled up her nose hearing that. Putting Suki in danger like that is not a good thing. Suki needs to stay safe in the house. She then smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"I got a better idea; Roy can stay here with her while we all go out. Suki I am sure you want to go but you are better off not going in your condition. You are safe here."

She had called Roy and he had answered on the second ring.

 _"Hey there sexy, what are you planning on doing tonight? I don't think my knees can take another round behind the club again."_

She blushed as she had looked up at Oliver as he had his arms crossed as River had Roy on speaker so Oliver had heard everything.

"Actually Roy, I need a favor from you. I have something I have to do tonight and my friend who is pregnant can't go with us. I need you to watch her and keep her safe while I have to get some things done."

Roy's laugh filled the room as Oliver would have to ask River to explain about the whole behind the club thing to him.

 _"Sure I can keep her safe. Where are you and I will head out there right now? It won't take me that long actually as I am sure that you are over that the Queen's house right?"_

Oliver glared at River clearly thinking that this boy knew more than he should know.

"I will see you when you get here."

She hung up as Oliver looked over at her and crossed his arms. He glared at her as she had been bringing him here clearly but for how long?

"River we are going to talk later, I want to know everything that Roy knows and how long you have been bringing him over to the house."

She nodded as she headed downstairs almost like she knew that he would be there at any moment. Oliver sighed and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Suki and held her close.

"I promise I won't be gone long. I just want to make sure that I take out this stupid archer."

River walked back in a few minutes later with Roy beside her. Roy having his red hood up over his head as Oliver kissed Suki softly and got up and went to the door.

"Thank you Roy for taking care of Suki for me. She is carrying my child and we have to go out and do some things and I didn't want to leave her alone."

Roy nodded as Diggle was waiting for them. Oliver, River and Diggle walked out leaving Suki alone with Roy. Roy walked over and sat down in a chair that was nearby as he looked over at her.

"So you and Oliver are together huh? Tell me what is it like to be with one of the rich and famous? Or maybe I should wait and ask that for another day as I just met you."

Suki looked up and smiled at Roy. She was clearly friendly and wanting to show that she found Roy no threat at all she sat up shaking her head.

"Oh no Roy, you have nothing to worry about. You did nothing wrong Roy; you are a good guy I can see that. You see I used to live in the Glades as well at one time. Up until I was 17, after that I really it is something I really don't want to talk about."

Roy realized that a nerve was hit with Suki as he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. He would keep her safe like a brother would as he felt like that was what she was to him, even though she wasn't. Suki had drifted off to sleep for a couple hours and suddenly her phone went off waking her from her sleep. She answered it seeing that it was Diggle.

"Diggle I am surprised you guys aren't back yet, is everything alright?"

She could hear Diggle panting as she then looked worried as she looked over at Roy.

 _"I am taking Oliver to the hospital, I will be by to pick you up and tell his parents and sister he was hit by a truck. I will explain more when I pick you up."_

He hung up as her mouth was wide open as she looked over at Roy about to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have gotten so behind in this fanfic, it is time for me to go back to Queen's Arrow. I have left this one alone for too long now. It is time for me to start catching up on this one now. Suki was heading to the hospital as she heard that Oliver was there. Unsure of what happened as she had to stay at home. His sister, mother and stepfather went with her to the hospital. Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the Arrow characters, they respectfully belong to DC. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River.**

When they arrived at the hospital, they allowed Suki to go in first as she was carrying his child. Moira thought it was strange that the hospital allowed her first inside but it was because if she stressed out so much she could lose the child. Moira let it go as the doctors knew what they were doing as Suki had gone into the room. Oliver looked up from the bed he was lying on as she ran over and held him close. He winced but hugged her back as she was all that he could think about.

"Oh Suki, I am so glad to see you. I was so worried about you. I am so sorry that I didn't defeat the archer, but I will not give up. I am worried that he will be after someone that I care about. I will not let him touch you if it comes down to it. I may have failed to stop him, but I will not let him get to me."

River had walked out of the bathroom as she had a few bruises on her, but otherwise looked good. She had seen Suki and smiled as she walked over to her. She hugged her gently as she clearly was worried about her.

"I am sorry I have failed to protect Oliver, I will not let it happen again. I promise you it will not happen again. I am not going to make you a widow before…."

Over slapped his hand over her mouth as Suki looked over between the two of them, confused on what they were talking about. Oliver gave her a glare and then pulled his hand away.

"She is afraid you would have to raise the baby on your own if something happens to me. Though I have a feeling that something that bad will happen to me, I just wish I knew who it was that was that black archer. If I had some kind of answer to who it is. I promise that I will find out who that archer is and take him out for good."

Suki held his hand gently as he looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back as they would protect each other as River let out a sigh as both Oliver and Suki look over at River. River slowly looked over at Oliver as she looked down. She clearly knew something as she was trying to say what it was she knew.

"Oliver, the other archer, I know exactly who it is. Believe it or not, he is an ex of mine. I am sorry I kept it from you until now but I didn't know that he was going to do something like this."

Oliver sat up fast as he gasped out as he held his chest in pain. He had gotten up way too fast as he glared at River. How could she keep something like this from him? Diggle turned to Oliver.

"I am going to go get Roy; you guys should talk about this and deal with this now. I will get the information from you later."

Oliver nodded as Diggle had left the room. River knew that there will be yelling when he found out but she had to tell him what she knew.

"It is Malcolm who is the other archer. He in fact has something planned for the Glades. I know that he plans on destroying the Glades. Oliver I am really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think that he would still go through it. You have to believe me."

Clearly it was taking Oliver so much from trying to get up and go over and smack her. River knew it too as she stayed on the other side of the room. Oliver did know that they would have to deal with this sooner or later, but now would be better. Now that he knew what to expect, it was time to get to work and plan something out.

"Alright River, we are going to have to deal with you keeping this from us another time. Right now our goal is to stop Malcolm and deal with the issue at hand."

River nodded as Roy had walked in and ran over and hugged River. Oliver knew that his parents were most likely getting antsy about not being about to see then so he turned and looked at River and Roy.

"You two go hide in the bathroom while my family comes to see how I am. You guys can come out when they leave."

Roy nodded as the two of them headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Moira, Thea and Walter walked in slowly and ran over to Oliver's bedside. Suki went to stand over to the side as Moira gently took her arm and shook her head.

"Suki, you are now a part of this family now, you have every right to be here with us. You are the mother of my grandchild and I am so happy to have such a wonderful woman with my son."

Suki smiled as Thea stood by her brother. Walter stood beside Moira as Thea went to move closer to her brother.

"Oliver, I am so sorry for acting the way I did at the party. I shouldn't have said some of the things that I did to you. I mean if I didn't, maybe you wouldn't have got out and got hit by that truck. You are lucky that Suki wasn't there with you. I mean if she was, then she could have been really hurt as well."

Moira rolled her eyes as she looked at Thea, but knew that she was right. Oliver's recklessness could have gotten Suki hurt or killed if she had been with him.

"Thea, we are going home. Suki can stay here with Oliver and if she wants to come back home, then Diggle can bring her back. She is safe here as I am sure that she doesn't want to leave Oliver's side."

Walter nodded as the three of them left. Suki smiled as she sat beside him on the bed. They looked back at the door as Suki knew that they should let them know that they can come out, but let them stay in there a bit longer. She wanted to have a little bit more time alone with Oliver, though little did they know that River and Roy alone would not lead to them just staying in there and doing nothing.

River had pushed Roy against the wall as she had kissed him deeply. She knew they would have to be quiet with Oliver's family just outside the door, but that just made it more fun for the two of them. River slipped off his pants as she rubbed him as he was already hard. He moaned out softly biting his lip. He had to keep quiet as that could get them in trouble. Though at this moment he didn't care, he was in the moment as he pulled her close.

He bent her over as he knew that they would have to be quick about this as he pulled down her jeans she had on. He could see that she was already wet for him. He smiled as he thrust into her making her moan out. He held her hips as he thrust fast into her. They both moaned out as it had been a while since they were like this in a long time. He knew that he wouldn't last that long as she felt so good around him. She was leaning against the sink as he cried out cumming deep inside of her. She came just after him as Suki had gotten up to use the restroom and when she opened the door, she gasped as she closed the door again not liking what she had seen Roy bent over River in the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Time to get started with another chapter of Queens Arrow up; I am on a roll on this one. In this chapter, after Oliver gets home and Quinton is there to arrest Oliver. Even after just getting out of the hospital, Quinton believes that he is the hood and is taken away. Suki tried to reach for him but he pushed her away.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters as they are respectfully owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

Suki had gone to get Oliver as she was excited to bring him home finally. She also had a doctor's appointment as well so after she would go to her appointment with Oliver at her side. River had chosen to come with her as she drove so she wouldn't have to stress. As River drove to the hospital she looked over at Suki at the light.

"Suki, you know maybe you can help Felicity more behind the computers. I know it is her job to do that, but in your condition you are not going out to fight. I am sure Felicity can work with the computers while you talk to us and tell us where we need to go."

She nodded as she knew that River was right as she would have to help Felicity if she still wanted to help out with the Hood. If she wanted to stay on the team, she would have to do it. As they arrived at the hospital, Oliver had been waiting for them as he had already been released and was allowed to go home. Suki ran over and hugged him as he smiled and held onto her. He was so happy to see her and was able to be released just in time for her appointment. It was actually time to find out the sex of the baby.

As they left the hospital, Oliver refused to leave her side. As they headed off to the doctor's office, Suki and Oliver sat in the back talking about baby names. Oliver thought of names and smiled.

"I have a perfect name if the baby is a boy. How about Robert John Queen? I mean he would be named after my father as well as after John. I mean named after two men who inspire us. I mean I am sure my father would be honored if my first son would be named after him."

She smiled and nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach. She actually loved the name as well and thought it was a wonderful idea. Robert was an amazing man and she would be honored if their son was named after their grandfather. Though they wouldn't know what he did.

"For the girl maybe River Phoenix Queen, I mean I love the way that sounds. I mean you found an amazing boys name, so I thought I should pick a good girls name."

He nodded and smiled as he did love that name. River did too as she was grinning from ear to ear in the front seat. River had pulled up to the doctor's office as Oliver and Suki got out first. River had gotten out as well as she walked over to the two of them. They walked inside and Oliver had checked her in. They waited only a few short minutes before they were called back. When River tried to go back with them, the nurse had stopped her. River then glared at the nurse.

"You better let me pass or else you will be hurt."

"I am sorry but only the mother and father of the child can go back to see the doctor. We sometimes allow godmothers, but that is it."

Suki had turned and looked over at the nurse as she smiled sweetly and pointed to the nurse.

"You let the godmother come with me. I mean she is one of the couple people I trust to be the godmother of our child. The only other one is currently not here at the moment."

The nurse let River passed as she followed Suki and Oliver to the back. When they got to the room, Oliver had sat next to Suki taking her hand as River was leaning against the wall as she reached over to look at one of the machines in the room. Oliver rolled his eyes as he watched River.

"You act like you have never been in a doctor's office before. I mean you have been in one I am sure right?"

River kept quiet as Oliver then thought about when was the last time she had been to the doctor. He continued to think about it until the doctor walked in and brought in a machine. Oliver had seen the machine as he wondered what she was going to use it for. Oliver had pointed to the machine as the doctor looked over at him.

"What is that machine for anyways? I mean what exactly does it do?"

The doctor laughs as she set the machine up next to Suki as she held up a bottle of gel. She lifted up Suki's shirt as she held out the bottle for him to see as he took it.

"This is so that way you can see the child inside of her. That way you can see what sex the baby is as well. What are you two hoping for anyways? Oh and that gel I put on her stomach."

She took the bottle back as she put some of the gel on her stomach as she shivered slightly but smiled. Oliver watched the video screen as she began to run this little tool over her stomach. Something appeared on the screen as the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Suki and Oliver both smiled as they looked at each other. They were so happy that they had found out that they were having a boy.

"Our son Oliver, Robert John Queen will be big and strong like his father and grandfather."

He nodded as they all left together and walked out together. They headed to the car and headed back home. When they pulled up to the house, Oliver was confused when there were police cars outside the house. Thinking that Thea did something, he had walked into the house as Suki was beside him. His mother had walked down the stairs as Quinton Lance was standing beside the stairs as he walked over and grabbed Oliver and put handcuffs on.

"Oliver you are under arrest for being the vigilante."

He had pulled him away from Suki as she gasped out as she watched Oliver being pulled away in handcuffs. She tried to reach for him crying as Moira held onto her as River glared at Lance as Oliver was pulled away to the car in cuffs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to get another chapter up and running. While Oliver had been arrested because Quinton thought he was the Hood, which in fact he was. He wanted to be able to trick Detective Lance into thinking that he wasn't the Hood as he had this planned. Diggle would go out as the Hood as to trick Detective Lance. Suki had gone every day to the police station as she was worried about him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters as they belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River.**

After Oliver had been handcuffed and taken away. Suki had been trying to reach out for Oliver as River had grabbed her arm as well as Diggle grabbing her other arm. River was trying to calm her down. River took her up to her room as Suki broke down crying. She didn't know what Oliver was going to do. Diggle had walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked over at River as he nodded.

"In an hour take her to go see Oliver; I have some things to do myself. You know what I have to do. I will be back later."

River nodded as Diggle headed out and Suki looked over at River confused. She had no idea what was going on as Oliver would prefer her to know as little as possible. That way she doesn't have to stress out because of the baby. River walked to the closet and pulled out some new clothes as she had put them on the bed.

"Get changed, we are going to go see Oliver. We have a plan already so don't worry alright? You have to trust us."

She nodded as she went to pick up her clothes and get dressed. She had on a pair of jeans and a black lace top. In fact, it was Oliver's favorite top that he loved on her. River smiled as her belly was showing as she reached down and rubbed her stomach. Her little boy was growing strong as she was showing more. She had walked out as River followed her and kept close as they headed out to the car. Roy was waiting by the car.

Suki had gotten into the car as she sat in the back of the car. She let River sit up front with Roy as she sat in the back. She was worried about Oliver as she stared at the window as they pulled up to the police station. Just as they pulled up to the police station, Suki had jumped out to run inside to see Oliver. The officers had stopped her as Detective Lance held up his hand.

"Let her in, I want her to see this as well. I am sure she would like to know what the father of her child is up to at night. She is the only one who is allowed in the back with me."

Detective Lance guided her to the back where Oliver was handcuffed to a table. When Suki walked in with Detective Lance, Oliver tried to get up as she placed her hand over Oliver's hand. She looked over at Oliver as she sat beside him. Quinton sighed as he sat across from them.

"Suki do you know why Oliver was arrested for? Well first off, we have found evidence that Oliver may in fact be the vigilante that has been roaming these streets. I am sure that you want to get this guy off the streets right?"

She looked over at Oliver as she held his hand and looked up at Quinton. She knew that he in fact was the Hood, but she would never say anything about it. She would play along and find out what he knew.

"Well of course, but what does this have to do anything? I mean I am always with Oliver so why do you think he is this hood guy?"

He slammed a picture down with Oliver in an alleyway throwing something away, then when he walked around the corner. He put another picture down as the Hood was walking down the alleyway as she looked up at Quinton rolling her eyes. Quinton balled up his fists as he held his hand up like he was going to slap her but didn't.

"We had video of him getting something out of the trash can then suddenly the Hood shows up, tell me what do you think about that?"

The captain walks in as he looked over at Quinton as he reached over and unlocked his cuffs.

"Oliver you are free to go, come to find out we just had a run in with the Hood. All charges are being dropped, I am so sorry to upset you and your girlfriend over this. We want you to know that we are very sorry about all of this."

Oliver nodded as he got up and wrapped his arm around Suki. He kissed her cheek as they walked out of the police department. As they got far enough away from the police department, he held onto Suki and smiled kissing her softly and smiled.

"Good Diggle managed to do what I wanted him to do. Now come on, we need to get back to the house. I am sure my mother would like to know what is going on. I am sure that they will be glad that I was let go and the charges were dropped."

She nodded as she held him close and they walked down the street. Roy and River where nowhere to be found, but little did they know, they were back at the mansion. When they arrived back at the mansion, Moira and Walter were waiting as they looked up hearing the door open and Moira jumped up seeing Oliver.

"Please tell me that Suki didn't try to break out of jail did you?"

Suki laughed shaking her head as Oliver smiled and held her close.

"No mom don't worry, actually I was let go. They found out that the Hood was still on the loose. So they let me go. I am going to head upstairs and go lie down in bed. I will be back down after a bit. I want to go make sure that Suki is alright first."

Moira nodded as Suki and Oliver headed upstairs up to his room as he kissed Suki softly and walked inside. Oliver and Suki stopped in the doorway as they looked over at Oliver and Suki's bed. River and Roy were lying naked on top of the covers as they both looked up and both grinned as they knew they would be in trouble but neither didn't care as they had fun.


End file.
